The Fire Wyvern
by Maura19
Summary: A delivery comes late, but it's not what Link and Samus expect. Not one bit...


**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **I'm stupidly late, but I have to do this**

* * *

Smash Mansion

As the days inched closer to the opening of Smash Bros. Season 5: Ultimate, each fighter was doing all that they could to prepare for the event, and one day take the crown.

So naturally, it was a shock when the doorbell sounded, and echoed across the mansion.

The one nearest to the front door, The Hylian hero Link quickly went for the door, and opened it.

As cliché as it sounded, no one was there at first, leaving the Hylian confused. Perhaps what confused him more was that while no one was there, a large, metallic crate on a cart stood just a few feet away from the door. The sound of breathing indicated life in the crate.

Just as Link was about to close the door, something tugged at his tunic. Looking down, Link was surprised to see an armored cat-like creature.

"Huh?" was Link's only response.

Just milliseconds after, an armor-clad figure appeared behind the crate. The figure was burly, wearing armor adorned with red plates, and black spikes. On his back was a large, red, spiky sword whose size could rival Cloud's Buster Sword.

"Greetings," The figure greeted, revealing the figure to be a male. "Is this by any chance the Smash Mansion?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Link confirmed.

"Excellent." The figure nodded. "I represent the Hunter's Guild. I'm here for one reason, and one reason alone: To complete this here delivery that your boss requested."

"Delivery?" Link said confused. "What delivery?"

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you then…" The figure crossed his arms. "Very well. You see, your boss called the guild 2 week ago. Asked us if we could deliver to him one of our finest. We're a bit late, but better late than never right?"

"And this is what exactly?"

"I think it's better to show, rather than explain." The hunter replied. "You have an arena somewhere?"

"We have one at the back…"

"Very well then…" The hunter then turned back to the crate, and whistled. In an instant, more of the cat-like creatures appeared, and began to pull the crate.

"What are those exactly?" Link asked, pointing to the creatures.

"Those are felynes. They help out where I'm from." He then gestured to the armored one. "And this one here is a Palico. They're a type of felyne especially trained to aid hunters such as myself."

Later

As the duo continued their way to the arena, Samus, who had just finished her training, caught eye of them, and instantly ran towards them.

"Link, what's this about?"

"Apparently Master Hand asked for a delivery."

"A new fighter?"

"Not quite sure." Link crossed his arms. "But I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Later

A minute later, the trio finally reached the arena.

The hunter gestured to the felynes to begin the transport.

"There's a viewing platform here. Perhaps you'd like to use it." Samus offered.

"Very well." The hunter nodded. "Shall we?"

When the trio had reached the top of the platform, at that very moment, the crate was opened, revealing the crate's content.

Walking out of the crate, and into the arena before roaring loudly and flying around was a dragon-like monster. The monster was red, with black markings- more noticeable on the wings. Black spikes adorned the monster, especially on its yhick tail and wings.

"What is this thing?" Link asked.

"We call this monster Rathalos." The hunter answered. "It's a large flying wyvern that can breathe fire, poison prey with its talons, as well as being a formidable close-range attacker."

A brief pause.

"Your boss called us wanting one of our monsters as both an assist trophy and a boss. Initially we had trouble deciding what we wanted to send."

"There's more?" a shocked Samus spoke.

"Indeed. We have the nomadic cloud breathing Brute Wyvern Deviljho. The lighting Fanged Wyvern Zinogre. The sinister monster Gore Magala. Heck, we even considered one of the many Elder Dragons, but containing them is impossible."

Another brief pause

"Well, I'm done here. Good-bye. Until the next delivery." And with that said, the hunter left the duo.

As the two continued viewing Rathalos, all they could think was that they needed to train harder, as well as tell the others of the new addition.

And inside the arena, as if knowing he was being observed, Rathalos roared once more, challenging them.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Again, I know I'm a week late, but better late than never I suppose.**

 **I was genuinely surprised about Rathalos being in the game. I knew Monster Hunter was gonna get a representative, but I didn't think it was gonna be a monster.**

 **Also, before you tell me, I know that Rathalos isn't a fighter. I knew that from the beginning… then again, you never know what Masahiro Sakurai is cooking up.**

 **But can you imagine if we DID get a Monster Hunter fighter in the game. It'd be nuts… and I sincerely hope it's not a Palico, they'd probably just fight a bit, and be lazy majority of the time. If it was a hunter, I wonder what the main weapon will be. It's not like Marvel vs Capcom where the hunter utilized more than one weapon.**

 **I apologize for some errors. I'm a bit out of touch.**

 **Anways, until next time, BYE!**


End file.
